


Guns n' Roses

by OrangeCloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, lol majour character death, oisuga, probly going to add more tags latter, probly more characters to be added latter, say goodbye to your babies, slightly insane oikawa, theirs alot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCloud/pseuds/OrangeCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is starting problems with Bokuto and Bokuto decides to retaliate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic more than one chapter so sorry if its shit

       The day could not have been any more normal, it was like preparing the members in the fukurodani familia for the upcoming war that was going to be proclaimed later on that day. Bokuto could be seen behind a massive pile of paperwork that he had to fill out before lunch if he wanted to spend even 10 minutes with Akaashi before the next load of paperwork came in.

 

_Why is their even paperwork in the Mafia, and why do I have to fill it out why can’t someone else do it for me, i'm the boss, why am I stuck behind this desk all day. With each passing minute at least one sigh came out of his mouth, how he longed just to be in Akaashi’s embrace to feel his heartbeat against his back, to feel his fingers ran through his hair, how-._

 

       Instead of just thinking about it he stood straight up and went to the library we Akaashi spent most of his days reading away on different language, if Bokuto had kept count right Arabic would be his 6th language to speak fluently in. On his way there he passed Komi who was practicing with his butterfly knife, when Bokuto arrived at the library entrance he didn't even bother to knock just skipped into the room where he found Akaashi taking notes on the many Arabic books that surrounded him pointing out the little tips and tricks to understanding the language better.

 

      “You better be done with your paperwork if your here, I specifically set a rule that you were not allowed to get up unless you were done or had to use the bathroom.” Akaashi didn't even have to look up to know it was Bokuto, this routine had been done so many times he has grown to miss it a little when Bokuto decided to actually listen to him and do all his work before seeing him, although he would never admit that.

 

       “But Aka~ashi, the paperwork is so boring let me skip it just for today and I promise i'll never even think about skipping it again, please, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top and maybe some sprinkles to, yeah definitely some sprinkles, I mean who doesn't love sprinkles...” Bokuto trailed on for 5 minutes thinking about all the toppings he could put on his imaginary ice cream sunday, Akaashi thought that if this ice cream was ever real Bokuto would definitely have diabetes.

 

       In truth Bokuto did this almost everyday religiously, and everyday Akaashi would let him off the hook with the paperwork and while Bokuto was sleeping he would finish them for him. By the time Bokuto was done talking he had made his way to sitting in between Akaashi and his books. After 5 minutes of sitting like this Bokuto had fallen asleep in Akaashi’s arms. Akaashi carefully removed himself from Bokuto and went to grab a blanket to wrap him in and to finish the leftover paperwork. After he was done with the massive pile of work he sat down next to Bokuto and feel asleep running his hands through his fluffy hair. They must have gotten a half hour of sleep before they were awoken by yelling and panic in the halls of the mansion. They sat up right away and almost immediately Bokuto went into his Boss mode, he abruptly kissed Akaashi on the forehead and walkout of the room to see what was going on. As soon as he stepped outside of the room was was bombarded by Komi it seems that the energetic hitman was out of breath seemingly from running and had blood running down from his forhead. “A-aob-a-josai..t-th-hey attacked u-us”.

 

       That was all Bokuto had to hear before he was marching down the hallway and grabbed his machete and called a meeting with all four bosses of the area. The meeting was scheduled for later that day, and it took Akaashi an hour to calm down Bokuto from running out the door and killing everyone in the Aobajosai familia. Oikawa does not know who exactly he was messing with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real

       In the meeting room their was four chairs for the four respective bosses of the district. Karasuno, Nekoma, Aobajosai and Fukurodani, whose bosses were scary in the own regards.

 

       Sugawara Koshi was most definitely the scariest of them all, he may seem like an angel but if you anger him enough you will find that he definitely is not. Kenma Kozume was recently forced into the position of the boss because of Kuroo stepping down saying that he wanted to have more freedom to do as he pleased instead of being the boss and being tied down all day. Oikawa Tooru, well Oikawa was definitely not all their since Kageyama turned his back on Aobajosai and went to Karasuno. It affected him more than anyone could have predicted.

 

       In the meeting room however those four chairs are rarely ever filled in, Suga was more inclined to sitting on Oikawa’s lap. He always said that it was way more comfortable than the chairs that were older than him. Each boss was only allowed to bring in one other person from their familia and were expected to leave their weapons at the door as a form of courtesy and trust.

 

       Bokutos thundering footsteps could be heard from a mile away. All of the other bosses had already shown up with their plus one. Kenma had Lev, Oikawa had Iwa, and Suga who was sitting upon Oikawa’s lap had Daichi. As Bokuto neared the room Akaashi was trailing a little behind him, but not so much behind him that he couldn't hold his hand. He had stopped trying to calm him down seeing as he already did that once today and there was no calming him down now that he was this close to Oikawa. Their was a part of Akaashi that did not want to calm Bokuto down because he to was mad that they attacked with no warning and injured his familia.

 

       Oikawa on the other hand couldn't be more excited to see Bokuto enter the room, his angry face always made him laugh. Now days Oikawa would do anything for a good laugh. Even if it meant starting a war with the other bosses, but never his beloved Suga. No he could not bare the thought of seeing his Suga in pin, the thought of it made him want to go on a killing spree.

 

    _No, no, Never my Suga. He's too good for this world. Anybody that touches him should have their arm cut off. Nobody is worthy of touching my Suga. The way smiles seems to make my day whole. Even though Kags ran away from my familia to his theirs no way I could take my anger out on my angle, if anything it made up closer._

 

      After that though finishing that thought, right on time the doors opped so quickly they almost fell off the hinges. Bokuto burst in and plopped down in his seat, Akaashi stood behind him. Getting straight to business Bokuto started, “Oikawa why the fuck would you attack my familia on my territory, their better be a good reason for half my family to be in the infirmary.” ,Bokuto said with so much seriousness that even Kenma looked up from his game. He was quite surprised seeing as how he didn't even pause the game when he looked up.

 

       All that could be heard in response though was Oikawa’s laughter. To him this was all a game. He was spinning a pen around in his hand. He keep on laughing though, the more he laughed the more enraged Bokuto got. With each ‘Ha’ that left his mouth Bokuto’s patience got lowered. It was only a matter of nanoseconds before he snapped. Lucky Oikawa stopped. There was an eerie silence that followed. 

 

       "Well, I was bored and your face when you're angry is quite amusing”, the words left Oikawa's mouth came crashing down on everybody in the room like a ton of bricks. Almost immediately chaos ensued. A Lot of “Are you fucking kidding me”’s were thrown around the room as well as a couple “That's too far”, and “How can you make someone's life a game”, were in the mess of words that were thrown out. Suga was to stunned to say anything really, he knew that Oikawa was a little out their, but to mess with someone's life like that..it's just not right.

 

      Bokuto stood up and stormed over to Oikawa and punched him in the face. Oikawa just started laughing. Bokuto was winding up his left hand for another but this one would not be in a pretty place unlike his face. Someone caught his hand though, he looked behind him to see Lev holding him back. Next came Iwa and Daichi.

 

      “Why are you holding me bacK, YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID, HE TAKES PEOPLE'S LIVES AND TAKES THEM LIKE THEIR HIS, LIKE THEIR A GAME. SOMEONE NEEDS TO TEACH HIM A LESSON.” Bokuto screamed, he tried to hold back for as long as he could, he really did, but now Oikawa crossed the line. He tried to talk it out with him but that didn't work. As everyone was pulling Bokuto out of the room all he could hear was Oikawa laughing that would haunt him for years.

 

       Akaashi calmly walk out of the room, “You do know that this means war don’t you Oikawa?”, he threw over his shoulder as he went out into the hallway to bring Bokuto home. But he was pretty sure that this was Oikawa original intention. Akaashi speed walked to where he thought the trio was trying to stop Bokuto from tearing Oikawa apart. While in the hallway Kenma caught up. “I'm on your side, i'll be here just incase you need me or my familia.” Kenma said, “Suga decided to stay out of this one though, no surprise, he can't really go again Oikawa and he doesn't really want to right with you guys to, which means that Karasuno is neutral.” Akaashi nodded and said he was thankful for the information and continued on the journey to find Bokuto.

 

       After finding him fighting off the trio he walked in between them and kissed Bokuto. That always seemed to calm him down at least a little. After 20 seconds of nothing but kissing they were both out of breath and Bokuto finally calmed down. The trio had already left by then. Akaashi pulled out his phone and called the higher ups in the familia and told them to get ready for a war. Akaashi and Bokuto made their way back home and the whole time walking back it was silent. When they walked in everyone was sharpening their weapons and reloading their guns. Akaashi went to get his own twin daggers and settled down on the couch to wait till Bokuto gives his orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowoowow a chapter yaya


End file.
